It is recognized that quite a number of Patents have issued which are directed to spreaders, which are propelled by a granular product, such as J. C. Perry U.S. Pat. No. 797,073 dated Aug. 15, 1905; H. A. Townsend U.S. Pat. No. 1,691,683 dated Nov. 13, 1928; as distinguished from those which are power operated, such as Netherland's Patent to Geesink No. 50,574 dated Jan. 15, 1941; J. C. Howland U.S. Pat. No. 1,763, 396 dated June 10, 1930; R. E. Von Ruden U.S. Pat. No. 3,064,833 dated Nov. 20, 1962; H. J. Donelson Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 3,248,117 dated Apr. 26, 1966 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,283,591 dated Nov. 1, 1966; C. D. Neuenschwander U.S. Pat. No. 3,488,007 dated Jan. 6, 1970; Wayne E. Cobb U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,592 dated Feb. 12, 1974; and Arthur L. Faussauer U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,303 dated Apr. 16, 1974. The disclosures in these Patents have been examined and it is believed that the invention or inventions as defined in the subject application constitute a meritorious advance in the art.